survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Survive The Disasters 4
Survive The Disasters 4 '''is an April Fool's update for Survive The Disasters 2. It was introduced on the first day of April in 2018, the update will stay one week long in-game before it gets reverted back to normal. Additions * Two new game modes (Murder Mystery and Zombie Survival) ** '''Zombie Survival: This mode is based of in a survival horror with the Zombies disaster, a quantity of zombies will be summoned depending on the number of the wave, for example, wave 1 is the easiest because there are few zombies attacking, while wave 10 will have more zombies to defeat in the limited time, with new kinds of zombies appear the more waves completed. The game mode have 20 waves in total. ** Murder Mystery: This mode is clearly based on murderer games on roblox. The mode can be summoned on maps with the title "MM" (Murder Mystery). Players will recieve a role before the game starts, these are Murderer, Innocent or Sheriff. The murderer needs to kill all innocents and the sheriff, while the sheriff needs to discover who is the murderer and kill it. Innocents on the other hand, should only survive. * 5 maps were added to the game: ** These are MM Checkers, Checkers, MM Deathchamber, MM Mansion and MM Cells. * Bad Time was re-added from Survive The Disasters 3. * Quadruple threat was added back to the game. *A new danger mode called Quintuple Threat was added. **This mode summon 5 disasters at once. * A new danger mode called Triple Triple Threat was added. ** This mode summon 6 disasters at once. * Some maps from the last april fools update were re-added back. ** These are Sky Sanctuary Zone, Test, Retro Detour, ... * Happy Home In Robloxia was added back from beta. * 4 new badges added. Changes General * The theme color of the game was changed to pink rather than red, similiar to Survive The Disasters 3. * Break time shorten to 60 seconds. * Most songs have been changed and/or remixed ** Some songs were replaced with a SiIvagunner version of it. * All item costs are greatly reduced and have no rank restrictions. * Whenever a ring is picked up, OK emojis will pop out from the ring. Maps * A red ring will randomly replaces a ring in Green Hill Zone. If someone touches it, all players will receive a broken TV screen. After the screen is gone, the map will become a spooky version, similar to the first level of Sonic.exe. ** The map music will change to "Hill Act 1" on daytime, and "... Act 1" on sunset. Ranks * Players can't lose skill rating (This was implemented because the changes make some disasters impossible to survive). Disasters * Most disaster warnings were changed: ** Rising Acid were renamed to "acid" in lowercase. ** Rising Lava were renamed to "lava" in lowercase. ** Shedletsky were renamed to "Shedelsky". ** Shoop Da Whoop were renamed to to "Dead Meme". ** Soccer Balls were renamed to "football" in lowecase. ** Terran Ghost were renamed to "invisible nuke boi" in lowercase. ** Thief were renamed to "Needs A Buff". ** Time Bombs were renamed to "time bonbs" in lowercase. ** Tornado were renamed to "tornander" in lowercase. ** Tsunami were renamed to "soonami" in lowercase. ** Wolven Footsoldier were renamed to to "woofie soldiers wuw" in lowercase. ** X-Bomb were renamed to "Only In Casual Smash". ** Zerg Lurker were renamed to "prickly boi" in lowercase. ** Stonetroid were renamed to "earthquake boi" in lowercase. ** Polyhex were renamed to "bomb boi" in lowercase. ** Slenderman were renamed to "hide and seek boi" in lowercase. ** Tiny Noobs were renamed to "Giant Noobs". ** Giant Zombie were renamed to "giant dead boi" in lowercase. ** Volcano were renamed to "valcano" in lowercase. ** Falling Hoops were renamed to "descending donuts" in lowercase. ** Thunderstorm were renamed to "thudnerstrom" in lowercase. ** Reaper's name font was changed to Reaper's one from Overwatch. ** Mr. Happy icon were changed. ** Black Mage were renamed to "magic grill" in lowercase. ** Bombers were renamed to "aropper bois" in lowercase. ** Cake were renamed to "cake" in lowercase. ** Coil Noobs were renamed to "coil nobs" in lowercase. ** Crimson Balrog were renamed to "crimson balrog" in lowercase. ** Epic Duck were renamed to "a meme that failed" in lowercase. ** Explosive Noobs were renamed to "asploding noobs" in lowercase. ** Fire Breath were renamed to "flame breather" in lowercase. ** Flash Flood were renamed to "water" in lowercase. ** Ghosts were renamed to "spooksbois" in lowercase. ** Giant Noob was renamed to "King Noob". ** Hammer Eggman's letter font were changed to Gaslight Regular. ** Illumina was renamed to "sword" in lowercase. ** Kamehameha was renamed to "super goku" in lowercase. ** Korblox Mages were renamed to "snowmen" in lowercase. ** Meteors were renamed to "meatballs" in lowercase. ** Mine Spawn warning turned into lowercase. ** Minions were renamed to "Why Are These In The Game". ** Missile Launcher was renamed to "missale lancher" in lowercase. ** Ninjas were renamed to "kung fu bois" in lowercase. ** Nyan Cat was renamed to "More Dead Memes". ** Pacman was renamed to "cheesecake boi" in lowercase. ** Pacman Ghosts were renamed to "pacmin ghooses" in lowercase. ** Press The Button was renamed to "press it" in lowercase. ** Raining Tacos were renamed to "raining tacos ��" in lowercase, including the laughing with tears emoticon after the text. ** Redcliff Warriors were renamed to "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREDC". ** Shurikens were renamed to "shurrykins" in lowercase. ** Sighters were renamed to "corner pokers" in lowercase. ** Spiked Walls were renamed to "watch out there are spiked walls inclosing towards the center" in lowercase. ** Murderers were renamed to "murdnerers" in lowercase. ** Tix Defense was renamed to "ticks defend" ** Overseer Soldiers were renamed to "eyeball bois" in lowercase. ** Rocket Noobs were renamed to "rocket oooofs" lowercase. * Bad Time now has a bone attack. * Hyper Terran Ghost now explodes much earlier. * Giant Noob is now King Noob, its hyper version with infinite health. **It doesn't seem to be classified as a Boss. *Reaper now uses shotguns to attack. **Sometimes he can also teleport to center of map and spins to attack with his shotguns. **These attacks are a reference to Reaper attacks on the game Overwatch. *Tornado flips when it moves. *All guests from Guest Ambush are now Guest 666. *Hyper Fire Breath now throws 9 missiles. *Murderers spawn more often and always attack each other. *Shedleysky's head got replaced by Shedletsky's real life face image. *Rocket Noobs (rocket oooofs) are now a walking rocket launcher model firing noobs. *Tiny Noobs (Giant Noobs) are now Giant Noobs (Boss) with 100 health. *Darude - Sandstorm theme will now play during Sandstorm, but instead of the original, it's a flute cover. *Mystery Disasters don't happen. *Mr. Happy spawns during changing map which can damage and/or kill players. However, streak is not affected. *Whenever you hit Mr. Happy, it lowers the tone music and tempo. * Hyper Reaper was replaced with it's impossible version, lasting for 3 minutes. * Hyper Crimson Balrog lasts for 2 minutes with an unique theme "Maplestory - Horntail". * Raining Tacos sometimes drops burgers. * Hyper Barrier Eggman is now its impossible version. However, it can't kill any players as the laser deal no damage. * In Press The Button, one of the following event will randomly happen in about 7 seconds after the button is pressed. **The button explodes and kill players who are in its radius.after **Have its safe and unsafe area swapped, killing players who are in either corner or centre of map. **Safe and unsafe areas are randomly placed. * Hammer Eggman will talk everytime he hits a pillar with his hammer. * Hyper Hammer Eggman now has spikes on the top of the stage,preventing players overusing jump boosts. April 2 Patch Vyriss released a patch a day after the release for fixes and some changes. * Badge requirement for Merciless and Trigger Happy lowered * Bad Time announcement fixed. * One of Bad Time's attacks slightly nerfed * Cruel Defeat penalty removed * Machine Madness missing theme added back in * Zombie survival awarding badges on Wave 10 and 20 even if all players fail fixed * Zombie wave badges are now only awarded to players who started from Wave 1, instead of players who mid-joined the match Trivia * This is one of biggest updates that the game received since the last april fools. * This update doesn't affect to the skill rating. * This update will run a week instead one day. * During the development of this update, Vyriss said on Twitter that while it's nice to update the game in this way, she did not feel very good about the current game's revenue. ** Vyriss also said on it's twitter that the last april fools update was more successful compared to the 2018 one, and that she plans to focus on Hardcore Mode from now on. * Shotgun Reaper is a reference to famous game Overwatch. Gallery about the update should be added here as a gallery. RobloxScreenShot20180401 203434561.png RobloxScreenShot20180401 205230080.png RobloxScreenShot20180401 210943638.png RobloxScreenShot20180401 213149691.png 6d0f188e8d351a219a4f247f65a011c0.png RobloxScreenShot20180402 101138685.png RobloxScreenShot20180402 181230732.png RobloxScreenShot20180402 185702973.png AF2018Reaper.png ReaperFinalAttack.png HamburgerInRainingTacos.png HillAct1.png HillAct2.png ImpossibleReaper.png FlippingTornado.png DragonTemple(WIP).png ZombieSurvival1.png Guest666.png Screenshot (388).png AFShedletsky.png AFBarrierEggman.png FiveDisasters.png 956a32da68188cc1790ffee25a769762.png 1659d1a6a4ee8e8c4732c59c273522a7.png Category:Updates Category:Games